An Unexpected Variable
by Hawkeye11
Summary: My OC meet a ROB and the becomes grossly overpowered. Time will tell just what adventures he will embark on. Thinking on singke pairing or harem.


Damien Monroe was just like any regular 18 year old guy. He went to school and got his diploma, watched anime's with his little brother and sister.

But today, was the day that Damien met an unfortunate end. He had just began to walk across the street when a trunk suddenly came out of knowhere and slammed into him. He was dead on impact.

Though that was only a portion of what happened, and how Damien came to be standing in a place that was pitch black and utterly void of anything. **Picture the place where Castiel met Empty.**

**"**Hello? Is anybody there?" Tom shouted, looking all around the vastness of the dark and empty realm.

"**Hello." A voice spoke up rather giddily.**

Damien spun around to see just who had spoken and was greeted to a surprising sight that shocked him. It was _himself. _

The lookalike being looked just like him, but with a rather impish look upon his face, which gave it a kind of ominous look.

Damien was already cautious of the creature that had stolen his form, decided to be brave and spoke up and asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh, just your friendly neighborhood cosmic entity." The lookalike replies, while still holding its impish smile.

Damien just gained a plain expression on his face at this reply and then said in a neutral tone, "Did you seriously just steal that line from 'Supernatural'?"

The entity simply smiled and said, "I just couldn't resist. It seemed appropriate in this moment. I'm assuming that you know just what had happened to you."

Damien knew what the figure meant, and so he replied rhetorically. "I was killed by an idiot driving a truck. How can I not know what happened?"

The figure simply laughed and said, "Yes, I see your point. But that's what brings me to this unique situation. You see, I am one of many omnipotent beings that exist throughout all of space and time."

Damien simply kept a calm expression, while on the inside he was tense. He had read stories about Random Omnipotent Beings dropping people off into different worlds for their own amusement and so, was even more cautious.

"You are correct. I am an ROB, but one of the more fun ones, and you are right that I am going to send you to a different world, but I am going to give you a few choices here, unlike my brothers who wouldn't and aren't as generous as I am." The now confirmed ROB stated.

Damien simply wore a confused expression and asked, "And just what choices are you offering?"

The ROB simply smiles and said, "I'll send you to a world of your choice, place and time of choice, and just for curiosities sake, I'll even give you a grand total of ten wishes, that I will grant so as to keep things Interesting."

Damien was shocked. He knew that right now, he was very lucky to be given these choices and ten wishes?! This ROB was generous, but there had to be a catch. In the immortal words of Rumplestiltskin, "All magic comes at a price."

"What are your conditions on the wishes though?" Tom asked, wanting to know just what he could or couldn't wish for.

The figure smiled and said, "Clever. I do have a few rules about the wishes. The first one that I have is that you can't wish to be omnipotent. Only very few beings have that kind of power. My second one is that you can't wish to be immortal. Otherwise Death would have a field day with me about it. And lastly, you must phrase your wishes very carefully, otherwise they can be misinterpreted. Other then that, the choice is yours."

Damien knew that he had to think very carefully about just what world and what wishes he wanted, otherwise he would just die again to soon.

He began to think of worlds and was instantly reminded of all of the anime that he had watched with his brother and sister and instantly knew what world and time period he wanted to go to. As for the wishes, he knew just what to wish for if he hoped to survive in that particular world.

Damien looked at the ROB and said in a confident tone, "Ok, I know what I want to do."

The figure simply smiled and said, "Excellent! Now, what world would you like to go to?"

Damien didn't hesitate to answer, "The world of One Piece. The world of infinite adventures."

The ROB smiled brightly at this and stated, "Nice choice, nothing wrong with the classic choice, now what time and place would you like to be at in the story line?"

Damien looked slightly thoughtful before answering, "A deserted island in the Grandline that's full of exotic fruits and animals, with materials that can be used to build a house, that also has normal weather. And I would like to be around seven years old with it being ten years before canon begins."

The figure had to applaud the young man's thoughtfulness. Having your own island meant that you could train as much as you like and no one would be around for you to hurt or bother you. And being reduced to seven years of age meant that he could train with newfound powers that he probably wanted and hone them.

"Impressive forethought. I knew I picked an interesting one for my amusement. Now onto the wishes." The Impish ROB states while he looked giddy about what the mortal before him thought of for his first wish."

Damien looked thoughtful about his first wish, but decided to see if he could get it granted. "My first wish is to have all of the powers and abilities of the Seven Deadly Sins from the anime, as well as the knowledge on how to use their powers."

The figure looked at the mortal and had to applaud him for wanting the powers of that particular group. Just one of them was a major player in their own way, but together, that was sure to put anyone on the level of a Yonko.

The first of the Sins was their leader. Captain Meliodas; The Dragon Sin of Wrath. The Dragon symbol is carved at the top of his left arm. Despite his adolescent appearance, standing only five feet tall with his wanted poster inaccurately depicting him as a rugged but handsome man with a goatee( conveniently looking like his middle brother, Estarossa), Meliodas is actually over three thousand years old and incredibly powerful. Later revealed to be a member of the demon clan, Meliodas was originally the leader of the Ten Commandments and a potential heir to his fathers title as Demon King. But when he fell in love with the goddess Elizabeth he left the Ten Commandments, which caused the Holy War to erupt, resulting to both being disowned and cursed with immortality so he would be forced to watch Elizabeth being endlessly reincarnated and lose her again. He hides his rage as the Dragon sin under the guise that he is a trickster of sorts, and has been known to be perverted at times and grope girls. As the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins, once revered by his kin as the most powerful Demon, Meliodas is immensely powerful and has demonstrated his superhuman strength by crushing stee with only his bare hands. Immensely agile and has been known to dodge even the swiftest of attacks. Has a broken sword called the Dragon Handle and his sacred treasure Lostvayne. When activated, it allowed Meliodas to create 4 clones of himself that don't have all of his strength or speed, but can still use Full Counter at full power.

The second of the Sins was Diane is the Serpent Sin of Envy and while appearing to be 15 years old standing at thirty feet tall, Diane is a 750 year old member of the Giants clan from the land of Megadozer. As one of the Seven Deadly Sins, she bears the Sin of Envy with the symbol of the Serpent tattooed on her left thigh. Being a Giant, Diane is shown to be incredibly strong and her attacks have been known to change the landscape on an enormous scale. In terms of raw strength, she is easily able to best her fellow Sin, Ban who has been known to go toe to toe with the Captain out of their seven hundreds of matches. Her special ability is Creation, which allows her to manipulate the Earth. Her sacred treasure is Gideon, a giants warhammer that weighs over 100 tons. With Gideon, Diane's earth manipulation prowess is increased to the point where a single swing can lift an entire mountain into the air.

Ban is the Fox Sin of Greed with the tattoo of a fox on the left side of his ribs in the middle and the third member of the Sins to join. He stands at nearly seven feet tall, is extremely lean yet muscular, wears red leather clothing and his hair is white. He and Meliodas are best friends and rivals to the point of being blood related. Although still a good natured person, he is depicted as the most immoral of the Sins: he has no qualms hurting or killing enemies. He was infamous throughout the kingdom as a bandit who's skill at theft was legendary. Ban is an achoholic and an amazing cook. At the age of 23, Ban tried to drink from the Fountain of Youth to become immortal in an effort to live long enough for "something good to happen to him", but changed his mind when Elaine, the fairy guardian of the fountain, told him the Fairy Kings forest would die if he took the water. Over the course of a week, he bonded and fell in love with Elaine before they were attacked by a red demon and both were mortally wounded. With Ban completely incapacitated, only Elaine was able to drink the Fountains magical waters, but in an act of sacrifice, she chose to kiss Ban and transfer the waters magical properties to him, granting him immortality at the cost of her own life and the destruction of the forest. He ultimately slays the demon with the aid of his new abilities but was ultimately accused of stealing the fountains water and destroying the Fairy Kings Forest but was later found innocent. Bans immortality allows him to heal from any wound, no matter how massive or fatal. Bans immortality/ regeneration also seemed to have rendered him immune to poisons and fatigue; all of these terrifying traits earned him the nickname 'Ban The Undead'. His other ability was Snatch which allows him to rob others of their possessions and even physical abilities. His sacred treasure, Courechouse, a four sectioned staff.

King is the Sin of Sloth with the symbol of the grizzly bear. And is the fourth member of the Seven Deadly. His appearance is that of a small young boy wearing a hooded sweatshirt, Despite him being nearly 1300 years old. Kings real name is Fairy King Harlequinand as the name suggests, He was the king of the fairies before he left his home( Fairy Kings Forest) in search of his missing friend. And is also the brother of Elaine. As with all fairies, King has the ability to levitate and float through the air. This appears to stem from a form of telekinesis as he is able to levitate certain objects and manipulate their trajectory without the need to make direct contact. King also possesses a sacred treasure called Spirit Spear Chastiefol, a spear crafted from a sacred tree only found in the Fairy Realm, It is stronger than steel and possesses the many mysteries qualities of the tree itself, which King's naturall magical power called 'Disaster' draws out. At will, King can instantly change Chastiefol into one of Seven different forms, but despite all of this, King is regarded as the physically weakest of the rest of the Sins.

The fifth member to join the Sins was Gowther, the Goat Sin of Lust. The tattoo of a red goat is on Gowthers upper right chest, right near his clavicle. Gowthers appearance is that of a slim, normal sized, pink haired and bespectacled young man with a slightly effeminate appearance. He has a love for books and could often be seen reading them in his spare time. Many assumed that Gowther is a very powerful human, but what most people don't know is that he used to be a doll that was created by a powerful sorcerer. Befitting his origins as an inanimate object, Gowther has a very inhuman, almost robotic personality. Gowthers special magical power is called 'Invasion', which allows him to read and acquire the thoughts, memories, and feelings of others in his vicinity. It also allows him to create illusions and memories to the victim powerful enough to beguile, manipulate, and immobileze them. His sacred treasure is called Herrit, which takes the form of twin bows made of light. These bows enhance the strength and range of his attacks.

The sixth person that joined the Sins was illustrious and beautiful Merlin, the Boar Sin of Gluttony with the red tattoo of a Boar on the left side of her neck. Merlin is a 3000 year old witch( but don't say that in front of Hanzo or he'll kick your ass). She usually appears as a tall, slender, attractive dark haired woman in rather skimpy clothing, her true appearance is that of a child. She is also rather cunning, and lives up to her sin as she has a obsession with eccentric and rare things. Her magical power is Infinity; allows the caster to sustain any spell indefinitely once actived, regardless of how much magical power would regularly be required to do so. Her sacred treasure is a crystal ball called Aldan which allows Merlin uses to peer through for reconnaissance , provides data on enemies, and even allows the user to transfer their consciousness into the crystal if they are indisposed.

The final member of the Sins is arguably second only to the Captain, Lion Sin Escanor, The lion Sin of Pride. He is a rather scrawny, timid, and overly polite man who wears clothes too big for himself, and was smitten with his Fellow Sin, Merlin who he asks out later on in their lives. However, he also undergoes a dramatic transformation right after dawn, becoming far more muscular, calm, boastful and arrogant. Escanor's physical transformation from a weak to extremely muscular man is byproduct of his magical ability called Sunshine; which allows him to emit sunlight from himself that is capable of scorching and melting everything nearby In close proximity. Escanors sacred treasure is Rhitta, a massive, ornate axe with a blade in the shape of a crescent moon, created by "the maiden adored by the sun".

But back to the matter at hand. The entity simply smiles and says, "Very well, I will grant you your wish, but it will cost you two wishes since you want their attributes and weapons, but you will also need a body that can contain all of that power. But I won't give you Ban's immortality, you will die of old age, but like how he couldn't die of poison or anything else, neither will you as you will keep his regeneration. And just for funsies, I'll even give you their tattoos on your body in the same place that they had theirs."

Damien had a feeling that this would happen and was honestly ok with it, he didn't want to live forever as that would get boring and be very depressing.

Damien then began to ponder on his third wish. He knew that he would need a source of income in the world of One Piece and then he remembered something from one of his favorite movies that he had watched. It was crazy, but the ROB did say he could wish for _anything._

_"_Ok, for my third wish, I would like for a room to appear inside of my house, when I finish building it, that would lead to a massive treasure room that is as big as the one from the movie, 'Desolation of Smaug', that is filled with gold, diamonds, rubies and any other caluable trinkets." Damien stated, watching as the entity gained a look of amusement on its face as it simply closed its eyes and shook its head in amusement and simply stated, "Granted, next wish."

Damien knew that even if he had the knowledge, powers and wealth, he would need a way to defend his home and almost forgot one of the biggest fundamentals of the One Piece World. "Ok, I wish to have all three forms of Haki, as well as a basic understanding of then so that I can train myself and be ready."

The figure simply gained a look of understanding on its face as he nodded his head and stated, "I see that you remembered that every person in the New World had Haki, and those guys were monsters in their own right, so, it is best to get a jump ahead of the competition, as it were and try and stay a step ahead of the game. Smart thinking on your part. All right, onto the fifth wish."

Damien knew that he didn't need a ship, since with Merlin's magic, he could raise his island into the sky and move it just like Shiki does, and even shrink it to carry it with him if he wanted to visit anywhere else. But he also wanted to be apart of Luffys adventures since he got into the craziest of things on his travels, so the next wish was one of the easier ones to make. "I wish for the Strawhats to stop by my island after Alabasta, so that I can join them on their crew."

Lookalike simply laughed and exclaimed, "I knew that you would want to be apart of their crew, you don't strike me as a lone wolf type of guy. Alright that's a done deal! Onto the next grand wish!"

Damien simply smiles at the entity, somewhat getting use to the craziness that it garnered and began to think on something that was a discussion importance with him and his siblings when they were watching the series, Devil Fruits. He knew that a person could only eat one in their whole lifetime, but Blackbeard defied this logic when he absorbed Whitebeards Tremor Tremor fruit powers. He then knew that this would take two wishes, if not three!

"Is it possible for you to make me two Devil Fruits, and that they can be whatever I can think of?" Damien asks, wanting to know if what he was thinking would be possible.

ROB scoffed at this, as though offended, and proclaimed in a somewhat proud and indignant tone, "Of course I can make Devil Fruits!! As long as they haven't been eaten or found, then it's simple child's play for someone of my caliber to create them!"

Damien nodded his head and said in an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure that you could do it, since what I have in mind might take up two wishes. Maybe even three!"

The figure gained an inquisitive look upon his face at this since Damien was already down to half of his wishes. This must be a Doosey if he was willing to use up three wishes all at once!!

"Alright, I would like two Devil Fruits. The first, o would like to be a Mythical Zoan type Fruit. A Dragon one to be exact-". Damien began before he was interrupted by the ROB.

"I told you that I can't give you one that's already been eaten! Kaido, Momonosuke and Dragon already ate those Fruits!! I can't give you one of them!" Exclaimed the omnipotent being.

Damien though, simply sighed and in an annoyed tone simply stated, "I know that, that's why I asked you before hand if you could create them. I wanted my own version of a Dragon Devil Fruit!"

The ROB gained a look of understanding followed by a bashful look for accidentally reading too much into it. He then gave a relieved sigh and said in a bashful tone, "Sorry about that. Sometimes, I tend to get a bit ahead of myself. Anyway, just what kind of dragon did you want to base your fruit off of?"

Damien gained his own smile as he asked the being rhetorically, "Tell me, have you ever heard of Slifer the Sky Dragon from Yugioh?

The ROB gained a look of understanding and shock that soon gave way to excitement. He would have been a fool not to have heard of that _particular Dragon_.

**For those of you who don't know Who One of the greatest Dragons in the world of Duel monsters is, then I'll give you an explanation.**

Slifer is a large, serpentine red-skinned, black-bellied Dragon with spikes running atop its back. It's wings are bat-like in nature, with two thumb claws. Slifer's head has two mouths; the smaller jaw of the upper top set is part of the top jaw of the bottom set. The last tooth at each cheek is larger than the others. Slifer's head is crested with four spikes protruding horizontally, and two larger ones from the back of the head curving vertically. And nestled into the center of its forehead, was a circular sapphire gem in the crest above it upper jaw. And had a single flattened spike at the tip of its crest rather than two.

ROB couldn't help but laugh and grin wickedly and said, "I believe I know what your getting at, and frankly, I approve!! But what about the second one? Hopefully it's as good as the first one."

Damien simply smirked and said, "It is, actually. It's been on my mind for a while, ever since I've talked it over with my siblings. And before you say anything just hear me out. The second fruit is going to be a dual Logia/Parmicia Devil Fruit. I call it, _THE STORM STORM FRUIT. _The Parmecia aspect of the Fruit will allow the user to command and bring on storms of all kinds. But the Logia aspect of this Fruit will allow the user to _become, create and control _all ofthe aspects that can possibly make up a Storm."

After hearing this speech, and combining this Fruit with the aspects of Slifer the Sky Dragon's powers, along with all of the other skills that Damien already asked for, ROB knew that he would definitely be able to stand toe to toe with _All Four of the Yonko!!'_

_ROB _just exclaimed two words that conveyed all of his excitement at the mere implications of these wishes, "HELL YEAHHHHHHH!! You are a genius!! You've got it, I'll make em! And you're right, this will cost you three wishes, but I have a feeling that it's going to be worth it. Now, what about the last two?"

Damien figured that he had everything to wish for, but he also thought of something that would be beneficial to him and possibly one of his future crew mates. "All right for the ninth wish, I want _Each _of the Yonko to stop by my island sometime before the Canon timeline starts, but I also want a treat to give to each of them so that they won't try and get me to join them."

After hearing this, ROB couldn't help but think that the man before him was ballsy to want to meet not one or two, but all _four _of the Yonko during his training years.

He only had one thing to say to this insanity of a wish, "Why???"

That was a question that anyone worth their salt would want answered if they had heard the same thing, "So that I can tell them face to face, and not just over a Den Den Mushi, that I will only follow one man, and that I will not follow a mere Yonko." Damien answers with a small smile upon his face.

ROB was shocked at the mere implications that these words would bring, but now knew why he would want a peace offering for each of the Emperor's. He soon gained a look of respect for Damien since this would show that he would stand by his word of being a Straw hat pirate. "All right, that I can do, and I'll even give you a chance to meet one other interesting people over the years. And I'll keep it a surprise, wouldn't want you know just yet. But anyway, what about your last wish? I'm in suspense, and that's saying something."

Damien just continued to smile before he said his last wish, "I would like it if you could give me a Poneglyph, so that I can give it to Robin when I meet her."

ROB simply smiles and says, "Done deal. And with that out of the way, I'll send you on your way. Oh, and by the way, you'll be able to grow up to forty five feet tall, since you're gaining the Sins attributes, i thought that I'd throw in a giants height since Diane was a giant herself. Train hard, and don't let me dowwwwnnnnn!!!!!"

Damien was confused since ROB's voice began to fade away until he realized that he was standing on regular earth once more.

He then began to look around and noticed that all around him was all of the things he asked for. He then looked down at himself and realized that he had been de-aged like was intended, now he could use each year so as to train each of his powers one at a time, this way he can be at his best for when the time comes.

He then looked at what lay in front of him and noticed that they were actually his own Devil Fruits. He then grabbed each one in both of his hands before taking in individual bites until both fruits were eaten whole, and then began to cough due to the foul taste that the cursed Fruits were known for. He then began to feel the energy course through his body and knew that this was his new powers being awoken.

Damien then said in a excited and eager tone as he gazed at the Sea, "This is going to be one grand adventure."

**Hope you like this chapter, I know that I was only going to give my character the Seven Deadly Sins powers and weapons and attributes but I just thought that I should have my own Vastly overpowered character since everyone else does. Please send in some votes on who should visit Damien first. And I'll work hard on the next chapter.**


End file.
